The present invention relates generally to plug and socket connection systems, and more particularly to a plug and socket connection system for an electronic unit, preferably an encased electronic unit having a box shape. The plug and socket connection system consists of a connection plug for the coupling connecting lines and a socket to receive the connection plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,847, which is incorporated herein by reference (which is equivalent to EP 0 165 434 B1) discloses a device in which a front plug is provided with a swing joint on one end, to permit the front plug to swing inward and, with a screw for fastening the front plug on the other end. This type of attachment is still not entirely optimal since in the case of a swing plug the contact blades of the plug must be arranged in the plane of swing. As a result, the swing ;plug becomes large and unwieldy. In addition, it is not possible in the case of a swing plug to design an inexpensive method for fastening the plug to the unit in such a manner that, on the one hand, forces from fastening the plug and socket system are net transferred to the unit and, on the other hand, the plug is not yet in final contact with the unit.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing a plug and socket connection system which permits a space-saving arrangement of the contact blades, and thus a compact plug, while, on the other hand, allows the plug to be fastened to the unit before the final mounting of the plug.